There's Just Something There
by xChikux
Summary: Let's see. Gokou and ChiChi have a daughter along with their sons, named Chiku. She get's possessed. Pan get's in the way. Her own lover doesn't know what's wrong. Who's Bardock? Who's Mia? Find out!


" There's just something.. there. "  
  
For some odd reason, Pan layed on the floor before Chiku motionless. Her own blood staining her clothing with chunks of rubble laying over her body.  
Heaved over with breathing uncontrolable, Chiku's eyes were locked on the young girl that layed on the floor before her.  
" Aunt... Chiku. Please stop.. " Pan gasped for air with her hands clentched at her sides, trying to stop the flow of blood from the opened wound.  
No response came from Chiku as she only stood there with her head bowed down. It was like something took her over, something terribly wrong.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
The day started out with a simple walk through the woods until they came apon an old building. When they entered both girls searched around the ruins, until Chiku stumbled upon a vile with a plug on top.  
For some reason, the vile was swirling with the color black and red inside. Black for darkness, red for death. The color of blood. As if that wasn't enough, there was like a soft song, a hymn, coming from the bottle hauntingly.  
But not even thinking about what was being heard or what could be inside the bottle, Chiku began to search the vile. Tipping it upside down a few times, shaking it as well she decided that maybe something useful was inside.  
Pan hesitated at first to tell her Aunt not to open the vile, but instead she watched her Aunt simply tug the plug off and sniff the contents inside.  
" Phew. Smells awefu- .. " Suddenly, something triggered inside of Chiku. With a rage of screams she fell to the floor clentching dearly at her heart.  
" Aunt Chiku! " Pan yelled to her.  
No response came from Chiku, except the sound of her sudden heavy breathing.  
" Aunt..Chiku? " Pan once more yelled, this time turning worried.  
" ... You should leave little child. " A new voice emerged from the body of her Aunt, a soft yet desirable tone.  
" What's wrong? I'll go get Papa! Stay righ- " Pan's voice was cut off, the body of her Aunt slowly rising from the floor stood upright. With a crack of her neck, Chiku took a fighting stance with her hair already flared up into a Super Saiya-Jin.  
" I'll try this body out for right now, so feel lucky. Not many get to fight the great Mia. " Chiku's body said with a small ki ball forming in her right hand.  
" Mia..? Get out of my Aunt's body right now! " Pan shouted, fear slowly rising inside her body at the sight of her Aunt's body leveled up.  
" Actually, I can't. I have a bone to pick with someone. 'Bardock' is his name. I'll finish you off quickly, so don't worry child. " Mia said from Chiku's body. The ki ball quickly left her hand and headed towards Pan. For some reason though, Pan stayed there motionless and allowed the ki to hit her. The sound of Pan's voice, staining the ruins walls.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
The woman now known as Mia, raised Chiku's head and began to walk past Pan.  
Pan layed on the floor wearily, watching helplessly as her Aunt left the room. Everything turned to a blur for her and slowly she rested her head onto the floor, the sight of her Aunt's body turning smaller and smaller until suddenly no more of her Aunt's image could be seen.  
" For right now.. I'll keep this image of the girl named Chiku. But when I find Bardock, I'll merge her body with mine I suppose.. " Mia's voice trailed off while walking out of the ruins. Tree's surrounded her everymove and step of where she would go to next.  
" So people won't worry about that girl missing. We'll just use a clone.. " Mia's voice snickered while forming a small ball into her hand. Suddenly, a ball of black goo began to form in the middle of her hands. Tossing it into the sky, the ball came flying back towards her. She took a step to the side allowing the ball to smash into the ground. Suddenly, a look alike form of the girl Pan stood before her.  
" Nn.. Guess you'll do for now. "  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
A few moments later, Mia stood at the breaking of the woods and fields. The Son House only a few feet away. Her eyes quickly darted over to a tall blue haired woman that was walking her way.  
" Hey Chiku. " Bulma called out towards her, raising a hand up for a simple 'hello'.  
" Nn.. Hello. " Chiku's body muttered out while walking towards the other female.  
" Wait.. Wasn't Pan with you? Gohan's actually looking for her you know. "  
" Yeah she was. But you know Pan, always looking for an adventure. She ran off deeper into the woods saying she'll be back whenever. Kids these days..I'm sure she'll be back really soon. "  
" And to bring up that topic, when are you and Gotenks going to have children of your own? You know, it's never to ear- " Bulma's voice was soon cut off by ChiChi's very own. Standing in the doorway of the house, ChiChi continously slammed a spoon against a frying pan. Letting everyone know supper time was here.  
" Supper! Come on you two. " ChiChi said, stating towards Bulma and Chiku.  
:: It's to.. hellish to allow myself to control this girls body. Until I know where Bardock is I'll allow her to do as she wishes.. For now. :: Mia thought inside of Chiku's mind.  
For a few moments Chiku stood next to Bulma in silence. Almost like a draining feeling, Chiku's body quickly shivered causing her to make a loud " eeee " noise come from her mouth. The presence of Mia, no longer being felt inside her body for now.  
" Chiku, are you alright? " Bulma asked.  
" Er.. Yeah. Why wouldn't I be? " Chiku answered like everything was alright. Her hand rubbed tiredly at her stomach, a loud grumble coming out from it.  
" Ooh. So you're just hungry, that's why you got so quiet. Well let's get going then. " Bulma said as she began to walk back to the Son House.  
:: .. What happend? :: Chiku thought before walking towards her house.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
" More rice please! " Goket's voice cheered while holding a bowl out to his grandmother.  
" Yeah, me too. " Devarian recalled.  
" Try asking. Then you might get something. " Bra's voice came from the end of the table with a frown locked on her face.  
" Wow. Your sister get's really mad when she doesn't go shopping, the complete opposite of my sister. " Goten snickered to Trunks while breaking a set of chopsticks in his hands.  
" Yeah, you're telling me. " His friend replied to him.  
" Wow ChiChi. You really out did yourself again! " Krillin said, handing a bowl over to 18.  
Chiku stood in the doorway alone, the sight of everyone being in her house completely scaring her. The Son House was quite small and to fit everyone in it, well it was a pretty scary thought to her. Krillin, Roshi, Dende. Everyone was there.  
" A get-together?! Why wasn't I in on this! " Chiku yelled over the noises and comments through the room from the other people.  
" Mom told you earlier, Sis. I was here actually when she told you. " Gohan called to his sister, signaling a seat he saved just for her.  
She glanced up and down the table, spotting the seat he saved for her was at one end of the table. Way down at the other she spotted Gotenks shoving food endlessly into his mouth.  
" You did this purposely! " Chiku muttered while taking her seat.  
" I actually told him to let you sit next to Gotenks, but he insisted you sit next to him. " Videl calmly spoke, her eyes watching her father Mr. Satan.  
" Papa! More rice please. " Pan said, seated next to Trunks and Goten.  
" Ah. There she is. " Bulma said, pointing out that Pan had come home safely.  
:: The look alike.. I did a good job. Wouldn't you say?:: Mia thought to herself inside Chiku.  
Not even hearing the thoughts of Mia, Chiku glanced to her mother.  
" Don't argue Chiku. Your seat is just perfect. " ChiChi insisted, knowing exactly what Chiku was complaining about.  
" Hmph.. " Vegeta scowled, glancing towards his wife who was handing a bowl to Roshi.  
" Hehehe.. " Roshi proclaimed, watching Bulma carefully as she leaned her chest forward to hand him the bowl.  
" .... " 18 quietly stared at Roshi, showing she obviously caught the act that he had just committed.  
" Where's Gokou? " Piccolo asked, his back leaned up against a wall as usual.  
" I uh, actually heard him, uh, say he'd be right back. Ye-yeah! Went out or somethin'. " Mr. Satan/ stuttered, his eyes locked on the bowl in front of him filled with rice.  
" Thank you. " Marron said kindly, while Dende handed her a pair of chopsticks from her side.  
" Daddy.. I'm not hungry. " Regien whispered behind her. Her father standing there, back leaned against the wall.  
" Eat. " DarkSaiyaJin said, his own bowl of rice held within his hands.  
Suddenly, Gokou walked through the main door inside the house. Everyone casually glanced over towards him and smiled, nodding and saying their hello's.  
" Dad, saved you a seat. " Gohan called with a mouthfull of rice to his father.  
" Thanks, Son. " Gokou said, walking over to the empty seat on the other side of Gohan.  
Chiku's heart suddenly stopped as she felt something inside her shreak with fear. :: Is.. that Bardock?! He looks so much younger now! The Saiya'jin bloodline must have done this for him! Oh my love... It's been so long. :: Mia's voice rang through Chiku's body. In silence, she sat there listening to the soft voice inside her head.  
" Hey Sis, what's wrong? " Gohan asked, spotting that his sister didn't even touch her food yet.  
Getting no reply from her, he once again asked.  
" Sis.. What's wrong? " Raising his voice a bit louder, he placed a hand on Chiku's shoulder.  
" Eh? Chiku? " Gokou asked with a mouthfull of rice.  
A small smile appeared on Chiku's face as she felt her heart suddenly beat once again. Slightly, she gasped for air.  
" I'm fine! Yeah, yeah. Sorry. Heh. Just thinking.. " Chiku said nervously, while picking up a pair of chopsticks.  
" Are you sure..? " Gohan asked worriedly.  
" I'm.. fine."  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
" Oh Gotenks.. " Chiku's body pressed up against the showers wall, Gotenks behind her with his arms wrapped around her waist. Both bodies being conjoined as one, the only thing that were on each other bodies were the jewerlies that they had given each other. A ring for him, a necklace for her.  
The showers head from above, rained down steaming water below to hit up against their bodies. Filled with steam the room leaked with a fog out into the hallway, passing through the opened door. No one was home, so why not leave the door opened Chiku thought before.  
A few moments later, Gotenks was washing some shampoo out from his hair while Chiku was out of the shower. Drying off her dripping body.  
She stood before the fogged mirror and casually began to wipe it off. Not really paying attention, each swipe she did a new image appeared. Until finally, the reflection she saw back looking at her in the mirror wasn't her. Her eyes quickly widen as she stared into the reflection.  
:: That was me... :: Mia said inside Chiku's mind, a soft sigh coming after her statement.  
A young, beautiful woman stared back at Chiku. Bright blue eyes, sheer jet black hair that came to her shoulders. When slowly, the reflection started turning older. A old woman with many wrinkles covering her face along with scars appeared. Replacing the young woman.  
:: That is me.. :: Mia once again said inside the other girls mind.  
A loud scream came from Chiku's mouth as she picked up her brush, throwing it harshly at the mirror. Shards of the glass broke off, falling to the floor below. Some slicing their way down Chiku's bare body before hitting the ground.  
Gotenks on the other hand, quickly shreiked from inside the shower at the noise of the glass shattering.  
" Leave me alone! Right now! You'll have nothing to do with me. " Chiku yelled, the pain of the slices on her body not even registering yet.  
Gotenks quickly pushed the showers curtain aside to only stare at her.  
" Chiku? What happend? " Gotenks asked before stepping out of the shower, grabbing a towel in the process to wrap himself up with.  
" ... She won't leave me alone, Gotenks. She's disgusting, inside my bod- "  
" What do you mean 'inside' you? .. "  
" ... She's inside me, meaning that I can hear her thoughts sometimes. I just saw her reflection. She's inside me, inside my body! ... " Chiku cried while wrapping her arms around her bleeding body.  
" Who is? "  
" Mia. "  
" Mia who? "  
" I don't know! I just know her first name is Mia. She wants something to do with a guy named 'Bardock.' "  
" Don't worry you're not the only one, only I don't want someone with the name of Bardock."  
" Gotenks.. I'm serious. There's something wrong. She won't leave me alone. " Chiku said worriedly, her fingers cringing at her bare skin.  
" Who's she? Are you speaking in the third person? I mean, unless you chose to change your name as Mia, of course."  
" Mia! Mia! Mia! The girl inside me, Gotenks! " She stammered, pointing at the shattered mirror. " She was just there! Staring at me! "  
Gotenks looked at the sharred and broken mirror then slowly averted his eyes back to Chiku. "You know you're really starting to bleed, get some bandages okay? Heal yourself up before the blood loss get's to your head."  
" I'm going crazy.. aren't I. " Chiku laughed, ignoring the thought of healing herself. " There can't be anyone inside me. There's no voices or old women inside the mirror. " Sighing, she began to walk out of the bathroom bare. Not having a clue of what to do next.  
" I hope my semen didn't mess up your mind to be like me."  
Chiku stopped in the middle of the hallway, only to have her face flush red with a loud laughter coming from her mouth.  
" You're something.. "  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - --  
  
Well, I'm going to leave you off with suspense! .. 


End file.
